


Mark

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky are marked with each others marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

One day when the soldier wakes up,  
He has a mark on his right arm.  
His handler tell him it is a soul mark.  
It is a long arrow with a purple fletching.  
It is a beautiful mark,  
And it stretches from his shoulder to his wrist.  
It covers his entire arm.   
He wonders if his soulmate is Robin Hood.  
The Soldier feels strangely complete and happy.

 

Clint is born with his soul mark.  
It is on his shoulder.  
It is a red star and it covers his left bicep.  
His mother teaches him about soulmates.  
Clint wonders who his soulmate is,  
And what do they do.  
He feels protected because,  
He knows that even if,  
Papa hates him,  
His soulmate loves him.


End file.
